


Creekwood's Proud Boys

by PsychoticUnicorn



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Overprotective, Secret Relationship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticUnicorn/pseuds/PsychoticUnicorn
Summary: Victor and Benji have been together for a month and their relationship is developing as expected behind closed doors, both learning more about the other as each day passes. But their toughest challenge is yet to come when Victor, after spending the weekend at Benji's, decides he wants to come out at school.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Lake Meriwether/Felix Weston, Mia Brooks/Andrew Spencer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27





	Creekwood's Proud Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to point out that I'm as British as the Queen, so my knowledge isn't as strong as far as the American school system goes. I'm pretty sure there's going to be a thing or two I get wrong during this story, so I apologise in advance if it doesn't make sense — but I'll try my best to be as accurate as I can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love him and let him love you. Do you really think anything else under the heavens really matters?” — James Baldwin

It's one of those heavenly days; just the two of them, relishing in the placid environment of the other's company, divided from the outside world, separated from the tension and sorrow that comes with mere existence.

Even the eerie clouds gathering in the fascinating skies of their hometown, silver hues and sinister around the developing darkness, bearing a threat, doesn't have the power to bring down their moods. It started raining at some point as well, conjuring a sweet pattern on the glass of the window; constant and gentle. A cheer of thunder he swore he heard five minutes ago, even if the other one didn't.

There’s a disturbance forthcoming — a storm just as the news had predicted earlier — but he’s never felt more secure than in this moment.

He's composed with his back relaxed against the headboard, cross-legged and cushioned by the satisfying mattress beneath him. And beside him, rests the most elegant and playful human he's ever had the pleasure of being introduced to: Benji, skin touching skin close, stretched out on his stomach with a notepad in front of him, fingers hooked around a pen which hovers just over the page.

Victor angles his head to the left a bit, eyeing his boyfriend with affection. He controls the tone of his accent, remaining calm to not rattle their bliss, the atmosphere of serenity and the drizzle of rain perfect as it is.

'How's it coming along?' he asks.

Benji returns his gaze, offering him a radiant smile. He's soft for the boy in his bed and he doesn't hesitate to show it. 'Getting there,' he replies softly.

Victor beams with admiration in response. He settles back and returns his attention to his cell phone while Benji averts his concentration back to his lyrical mission. In a luscious moment, Victor's hand gravitates to the exposed skin on Benji's lower back, where his shirt has somehow rolled up. It's the most tender of touches as he brushes his fingertips against the muscles. He releases an amused breath when he hears Benji hum, content.

It's a Friday night and school's done for the week. And to top off their excitement, Benji's parents are gone until Sunday, gifting them a house to themselves. And though Lake had tried with all she had to persuade Benji to throw a party on the Saturday, he decided against the idea and saw it as an opportunity to spend time alone with Victor instead. A rare situation for the couple, who have kept their relationship a secretive paradise since they made it official one month ago. A hidden mystery that only a handful of trustworthy ones, close friends and family, are aware of.

It's not simple, but it's working for them so far, with rules standing to guarantee a safe, protective barrier around their happiness.

Victor's phone vibrates in his hands, diverting his attention from Instagram for a moment as a text message catches his eye instead. It's from Pilar, and it causes every tendon in his being to grow tense. His heart sags in his chest, his smile faltering as he reads it for the third time. A mute prayer, wishing for the letters to somehow rearrange into something... less distressing. It's a short notice from his sister, only a few words, but it alarms his body all the same.

'My grandparents are visiting next week,' he informs Benji in a low voice, frowning. 'Pilar's just given me a heads-up.'

Benji mirrors his gloom at the unfortunate news. He hesitates, unsure of what form of support to offer his partner, before he decides to abandon his task of song-writing. He boosts himself up on the mattress with an empathetic sigh, manoeuvring his frame to settle against the headboard beside the anxious soul. He takes Victor's left hand in his right, slotting their fingers together. A gesture to let him know that he's here, however he needs him to be.

'I don't know if I can do it, Benji,' Victor admits, looking at him with eyes wide and dominated by fear, tone apprehensive. ‘I don’t know if I can sit and listen to their outdated beliefs anymore. Or pretend it doesn’t _hurt_ when they turn the TV over because there’s a gay couple on the screen. And I can’t keep lying to them about girls I’m not interested in, I—‘ His voice breaks due to the rage he's suffering, tears starting to brim as his blood heats up, blazing with the heartache. He inhales a breath to calm down, but his bottom lip quivers a bit, betraying him.

'Hey, come here,' Benji whispers, losing grip on Victor's hand to alternatively snake an arm around his shoulders to bring him into his space. Through a restrained sob, Victor buries himself into Benji's neck between his shoulder and jawline, and he welcomes the comfort that his love carries.

Benji's hugs are the most alluring Victor's ever known. In his embrace, the world becomes immobile on its axis, their planet evolving into sunshine, rainbows and butterflies. How his pulse starts to ease, returning to a normal rate as he calms and mentally steps back from the pessimism. A touch of heaven that they both deserve to experience. It's the style of Benji's hand on the back of his head, fingers dancing through the strands there, a contact that reassures him that he feels it, too: he wants Victor touching him just as much. He feels that same harmony.

Two pure minds, wrapped in a stable and protected nature of their own. It's the raindrops that have now advanced into a more excessive state, attacking the window with fury, but also providing the benefit of meditation that they both appreciate. Victor leans into the grasp of the kind-hearted, at peace all of a sudden, closing his eyes as he relishes the beautiful moment that will never become spiritless.

Lightning strikes to add to the dramatic weather conditions; a hasty dazzling shock of pure white in the graphite heavens, illuminating the walls of their shelter as it passes — the thunderous boom always signalling its warning too late. Short-lived but so heavy in their ears, a strident commotion that generates a miniature twitch from both of them.

Despite the fuss happening beyond the walls of their safety, Victor's worries begin to lose its ardent bite and his optimism raises its head from the dirt. He feels a lot more free, breathing a lot easier now than he was a minute ago. His problems aren't as intimidating to face, even more so if he has Benji by his side to approach them. He feels tranquil; it's the loving-boyfriend influence, he thinks, and he reminds himself just how fortunate he is to have it.

He, with a great deal of hesitation, withdraws his body from Benji's.

Benji's the first to speak, keeping his hand on Victor's shoulder to preserve the connection. 'Listen, I know it's hard, but the important thing is that you don't believe a word of it.' He eyes Victor with concern, noticing the unsure expression on his features. 'You don't believe it, right?'

'I used to,' Victor confides, somewhat culpable as he finds it complicated to meet Benji's stare. 'And sometimes... their words play on my mind.'

Benji exhales, shaking his head, aggravated at the thought of a younger Victor amidst the distasteful views of the hateful. He moves his fingers to curve loosely around Victor's neck, thumb effortless and delicate as it smooths against his jawline. He gains Victor's attention, firm and secure now.

'It's all lies,' Benji promises with considerate nature. 'And you shouldn't listen to it because there's nothing wrong with you.'

Victor doesn't realise how much he needs to hear those words until they're out in the open, how badly he needs to be reminded, with him looking into Benji's honest and benevolent browns. He offers the faintest of smiles, the slightest of nods as he accepts the words with the utmost appreciation.

'But, Victor,' Benji continues slowly, tentative about overstepping the line. 'Someone needs to do something about it — it's not right that you have to hear that crap every time your grandparents are around.' He then drops his hand to his lap, removing contact from Victor's face, with a sigh; he senses the offence he's caused, judging by the other boy's hardly parted lips and creased brows.

‘Yeah, _I agree_ ,’ Victor replies, exasperated. 'But I don't know what you expect me to do, Benji. Coming out to them isn't exactly an option right now, and I can't stop them from visiting or calling.'

'I know.' Benji sighs but nods, understanding. 'Sorry. I'm just... I'm worried about you, Victor. It's not healthy.'

Victor's face softens, his demeanour relaxing. 'I get that.' He reaches for Benji's hand, taking it in his own and easing his thumb over his knuckles. 'I do, but it's just something I have to put up with for now.'

'Yeah, but your parents just letting it happen...'

'They're scared of outing me if they stand up to them,' Victor explains, unveiling his bothered mood with an eye roll. 'I mean, they apologise afterwards, but it doesn't make it any better. You know, my dad won't even let Adrian be alone with them anymore, just in case he slips up about you.’

Benji turns his nose up at that, scoffing in offence. 'That's a bit harsh.'

‘ _Right_?’ Victor agrees. 'My parents are more worried about them finding out than I am.'

Their exchange, as sensitive as it may be, ends up on hold while streaks of pure white cause an interruption, crackling against the blanket of grey above, flashes of radiance burning into their vision. Benji whips his head around to inspect the window on the left side of the bedroom, just as the lightning is followed by the typical roar of thunder. Resounding in their minds, it's an explosion that appears closer than it has the right to be. An announcement that it's going to be a long night before the calm and gentle days return.

Then... _silence,_ until the raindrops complete the atmosphere by knocking, tap after tap, on the framework, reaching their ears and causing shivers in gratifying style.

Benji tears his eyes from the commotion, directing his wonder to where Victor is still holding his hand, a bit too strongly. His lips curl into a smirk, looking up at the hand's owner to catch sight of him continuing to peer over Benji's shoulder, uneasiness evident in the way his mouth falls agape, only closing for a brief second to swallow, dilated pupils occupied.

Benji watches him teasingly. 'Are... you scared of thunder, Victor?'

Victor snaps his attention to Benji, frowning. 'What? No. That's stupid,' he replies abruptly, snatching his hand back to prove his point.

Benji doesn't believe him, but nods along regardless as he broadens his grin. Victor responds with an eye roll, affectionate and not at all meaning any negativity by it. It's hard to be embarrassed or bothered when Benji beams so golden right before him. He even finds himself laughing, just a short huff at their situation.

As much as Benji would love to keep this note, seeing Victor's own smile tugging at the corners of his lips, he decides to bring them back to their previous discussion.

'Look,' he says carefully as he boldly puts a hand on Victor's arm. Eyes narrowing a bit, his expression casually morphs into seriousness. 'Before you got that text, I've never seen you so chilled out. It was nice to see you not worrying or overthinking, for a change.'

'I know.' Victor frowns with regretful eyes. 'I'm sorry, Benji... I just can't help it. As much as I try to not let it get to me, it's so frustrating.'

'You don't have to apologise,' Benji comforts. 'It's not an easy time and I don't blame you for getting worked up about it — I would if my grandparents were anything like yours. But you also deserve a break, Victor.' He offers him an encouraging smile. 'You deserve to be free, even if it's just for the weekend. Don't give them the power to control how you feel.' He gently strokes Victor's bicep, fingertips adding a bit of pressure as he keeps his focus. 'They're not here. Okay? It's just you... and me.'

Through delicate orbs, Victor gazes into Benji's eyes, latching onto his earnest dialogue. He can't help but give a tiny smile in response to the words, attaining a mirrored reaction from the boy in front of him. He's not sure what comes over him, but he secures the sheer confidence and moves forward. Both hands settled at either side of Benji's cheeks, who catches the hint and gravitates towards Victor just as intently as their lips meet.

It's a simple closed-mouth connection at first. Lingering innocently with eyes shut, for a few seconds before their situation heats up eagerly. In perfect sync as if their souls are one, they part their lips and reconnect; a slow motion, breaths mingled and tongues skim the other.

In a matter of seconds, Benji ends up settled on his back, head cushioned by the pillows. He welcomes the intrusion of Victor crawling on top of him by opening his legs to allow his boyfriend to kneel between them. Eyes alight with lust, Benji curls a hand around Victor's neck and guides their mouths to the same destination once more.

Victor operates with the same ambitious energy, providing the sweetness of passion as he opens his lips against Benji's to share his hot breath, right before they seal in unison, him catching Benji's top lip and Benji's teeth grazing his bottom one. It's intense, with Benji's fingers buried into his strands, his other hand finding a place on Victor's upper back, clutching at his shirt.

And Victor enjoys the taste of Benji, savouring him with absolute honour, his mouth continuously going back for more because he's just that irresistible.

It doesn't make sense to Victor. How people in their world exist, who think it's wrong for them to be in such a profound scene. A sin to have these feelings, these _urges._ How it's frowned upon for them to be this close to one another, when there's nothing in the entire universe that feels more right to him. Because how he feels when he's with Benji is safe and never insecure. Happiness that blooms the soul, erasing all signs of negativity and purifying the heart. It's the strong love that flies on indestructible wings and he's blessed to experience it functioning through his veins.

In this graceful moment, they are their pure and vulnerable selves, and everything else that has gone on in the past ten minutes is a long distance away from them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I don't plan on making all the chapters this short, but it's kinda my thing to have a prologue-type chapter at the start of my stories, and I guess this is that.
> 
> I'm open to accepting requests/prompts and all forms of feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
